Highly distributed computing environments typically include hundreds if not thousands of physical and/or virtual server machines. Operational issues inevitably arise due in part to the large number and distribution of computing resources throughout the distributed computer architecture. Operational problems may be caused by significant hardware memory and disk space usage, disk errors, network hardware issues, insufficient or misconfigured hardware and/or software components, malfunctioning hardware and/or software components (e.g., disk(s), memory, central processing units (CPUs), chipset(s), network gateways, etc.), and/or incorrect or improper requests for processing resources. For example, upon reaching a processing and/or storage capacity (e.g., hard disk use and/or speed), a server machine may bog down other server machines and/or cause performance degradation across all or some portion of the distributed computer architecture. Thus, it becomes critical to identify underlying server machine issues and/or other operational issues as quickly as possible in order to maintain the integrity of the distributed computer architecture.